A War Against a Mirror
by That Lonely Little EmoKid
Summary: Helga is now in tenth grade and still in love with Arnold. But she has lost all hope for his love, so she doesn't care about her behavior at school. What might this bring her?


A War Against a Mirror  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Hey Arnold. Shucks. . .  
  
AN: Yay! I wrote a Hey Arnold fic! It probably sucks! Oh well! I don't care! I'm sick and I just wanted to write it.Plus I thought the song went good. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
**Never win first place, I don't support the team   
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean**  
  
Helga Pataki, tenth grader at the local high school, was not a happy girl. The boy she loved, Arnold, still never noticed her. She smacked her alarm clock a couple of times to make it shut up, and got out of bed to get dressed. Pulling out a pink leather skirt and a black tee reading "You suck and that's sad" on it (and a picture of a happy little bunny!) she sighed. "Olga! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Big Bob called from downstairs. "Alright BOB!" she yelled back. She tied her shiny black knee high boots, threw on her leather jacket, and started on her way to school.  
  
**Teachers dated me, my parents hated me   
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right**   
  
Helga stared out the window in science class. She was watching 1st period gym class out on the field. Well, one person that was in the class actually. Arnold, the boy she had loved since preschool. Too bad he didn't feel the same way. What was the point of loving someone if they didn't love you back? Just to se them everyday, I guess. Glancing at the frog laying on the sheet of metal in front of her, she got a disdainful look on her face. The teacher then came over to her desk and asked, "Is there something wrong Miss Pataki?" Smiling, she replied, "Well, nothing, except the fact that dissecting a frog is against my religion." She mae sure to bat her eyelashes just right and flash those pearly whites in just the right way. "Well, you be sure to see me after class about that, young lady." And, speak of the devil, the bell rang. Helga walked up to the teacher's desk. "Helga, I'd like to discuss Friday night with you. Are you doing anything?" the man in front of her asked. "No, but I thought we were supposed to be talking about my non frog dissecting religion" She replied, and smiled. What was the point of not going out with him, it sure beat another night of poetry about Arnold.  
  
After Science class, the blonde girl was off to the Gym. In the girl's locker room, she started to undress and get into her gym clothes. All the popular girls were staring and whispering. She just smiled and winked at them, making sure that they knew she didn't care about their opinion. Then, she heard one of them whisper to her friend, " She is SUCH a SLUT! No wonder no one likes her! Not even her own parents. I hear her mom's an alcoholic." That was the last straw for Helga. Half naked, she walked over to the unsuspecting girl, took her by the hair and slammed her up against the wall. Rearranging her hands to be placed around the chick's neck, she hissed "Talk about my mother again. I dare you." Helga's victim mustered up as much courage as she could, and clearly announced to the locker room, "Helga Pataki's mother is an alcoholic, and her father doesn't even know her name." Helga felt a burning in her eyes, but she fought it. She balled up a fist and rammed it into the brunette clique member's jaw. She didn't stop there, though. The female then threw the other girl on the floor and started pounding her completely. When the gym coah finally got there, the rude "popular" had been beaten black and blue, and had a bloody nose.  
  
**Everyday I fight a war against the mirror   
I can't take the person starin' back at me   
I'm a hazard to myself **  
  
As she sat in the office in the school, Helga took out her compact out of her purse. She looked in the tiny mirror glued to the top part of the case. Her reflection disgusted her. She pictured it making faces at her. Sticking out it's tongue, teasing and harrassing her. She hated it. It was what she saw whenever she saw her reflection. Whenever she saw Arnold. She was snapped out of her daydream when principal sat down at his desk in front of her. "Miss Helga Pataki, correct?" he started. "Yeah, but you can call me Sparky." Helga replied and winked. "Very funny, Mis Pataki, but this is not the time for jokes. You're expelled."   
  
**Don't let me get me   
I'm my own worst enemy   
Its bad when you annoy yourself   
So irritating   
Don't wanna be my friend no more   
I wanna be somebody else**   
  
She couldn't believe it. Helga had never thought that her behavior would get her expelled. Her face fell. Now she would never see Arnold again. What would she have now? "Mr Principal, sir, please, can't you just suspend me or something?" she asked in a rather alarmed tone. She didn't want the principal to think he actually got to her. "I'm sorry Miss Pataki, but that just doesn't seem to be working. Yoo've been suspended 3 times in the past three weeks, you do realize that is every week, and it doesn't seem to have any effect. You're to leave immediately." She started to cry. It couldn't be happening. Now she would have to go to a different school. No more Arnold. No more anything. Arnold was her everything. Right now, Helga just wanted to be someone else. Anyone else.  
  
**I wanna be somebody else, yeah 


End file.
